


Dance With Me

by Chickadddddd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sentimental, The Emperor And His Hound, Valentine's Day, emperor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/pseuds/Chickadddddd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor is in an uncommonly good mood today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Потанцуй со мной](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033949) by [quicksilverys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverys/pseuds/quicksilverys)



> This goes with [this image](http://chickadddddd.tumblr.com/post/139307814203/sinfullucifer-dance-with-me-his-emperor). Ostensibly for Valentine's Day because it's terribly romantic. Inspired by [crowlicious's](/users/crowlicious) description for the picture, which was "soft drama." Dedicated to [reserve](/users/reserve), whose birthday is coming up and because she deserves nice things.

“Dance with me,” his Emperor says suddenly, turning away from the window and holding a hand out to him. 

Ren doesn’t hesitate, rising fluidly from the bed and closing the space between them in four long strides, though he does wonder at the request. Afternoon sunlight filters through the stained glass in their bedroom, motes of dust suspended in the shafts of light, and the amber rays catch in Hux’s hair just so, like a fiery halo. He’s naked—they both are—but somehow that only enhances his regality, as though he were a statue carved of flesh and bone; the very embodiment of an ideal. Ren can’t help but stare from under his long lashes as he clasps the outstretched hand offered to him. 

The room is silent aside from the soft scrape of their bare feet on the hardwood as Ren allows Hux to lead him in crisp, tidy motions. Despite his taller frame, he leans into Hux’s shoulder, closing his eyes so he can better focus on the feeling of being held in this way. He listens to Hux’s blood in his arteries, the air in his lungs, the Force sweeping and parting like the dust in his every movement, and allows the orchestra of his lord’s essence guide him in the absence of a tune. 

Hux seems more content than usual today. Ren had awoken to him stroking his hair, propped on one arm, gazing down at him almost reverently. They’d made love lazily in the dim gauze of pre-dawn, before they had to rise for their separate daily routines. When Ren had finished his training and returned to the estate to clean up, Hux had been waiting. 

“Wash yourself, then go to our quarters and wait for me,” he’d said quietly. 

Ren inclined his head. “My lord.” And so he’d done. 

He wants to brush against Hux’s mind, just lightly, wants to drink in his happiness and learn the source of it. But he will not intrude in this way, so he breathes in deeply instead, inhaling Hux’s scent as if it will reveal some part of this mystery. 

Eventually Hux slows his steps, untangles their fingers and moves his hand to Ren’s nape while Ren cradles Hux’s narrow waist. 

“Today… is special?” he tries, eventually, too curious to hold back. Hux runs his thumb up and down the back of his neck, sending a tingle of pleasure down his spine. He doesn’t reply aloud, but Ren hears a smile in his mind, an invitation. 

He opens his mind so gently, like a dog opening his mouth to accept an offered treat without pressing teeth into his master’s hand. This particular morsel is a memory, bright and sharp and precious, a dagger’s point dragged across his tongue, too light to cut but hard enough to make him shiver in anticipation. Hux _enjoys_ this memory. 

Still entwined, they pause in their dance as the scene passes between them. Behind his eyelids, Ren watches the muscles of his own shoulders flex minutely under his skin, the only betrayal of the pain of the needle Hux has pressed into his neck. Hux has an uncommonly steady hand; he would have made an excellent draftsman or artist in another life; but in that moment he was focused on inking small, pointed lines into Ren’s skin— the symbol of the First Order, almost. The symbol of what was soon to become Hux’s Empire. 

_“You are mine,”_ Hux had rasped, close to Ren’s ear, his voice heavy with desire. 

_“I am yours, my lord,”_ Ren had replied, and allowed Hux to brand him so. 

Ren smiles against Hux’s shoulder. “Has it really been a year?” he asks now, drawing back to look into his eyes. Ren is surprised to find his cheeks flushed. He’s feeling vulnerable. Sentimental. 

“Say it for me again,” Hux commands, almost a whisper, gaze flicking to Ren’s mouth and back up. 

Ren leans in, a hair’s breadth from Hux’s lips. “I am yours,” he murmurs, before closing the distance completely.


End file.
